regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Del-Del-Del-Delta Team Appears
Hulked Out Heroes is episode Regular Show Plot Mordecai and his friends and crossover saw a machine. when an unstable gamma energy virus by Empire turns them into raging monsters. The unlikely duo of Avengers are the last line of defense between the city and Mordecai and his friends and crossover in Hulked form before the virus causes them to detonate. Transcript the episode starts with zim and gumball zim: remember that pqrt in regular show mission marvel, when homer thought we were mind controlled gumball: yeah i rhink that because he doesn't want to work zim: just look at that dumb fatso gumball: i know he was gumball and zim:(laughed so hard) *'Homer': Why are you laughing about? zim: well homer, you are a brainless maniac gumball: because you think that we were hypnotized by benson gumball and zim:(continued laughing but very very harder) *'Benson': Hey, guys you gonna see this machine. nicole:(looks at her watch) sorry guys, gumball zim gir darwin and I will be on vacation gumball: why would I be in a vacation zim: yeah, why would we nicole: because I wanted ourself to relax gumball: i guess i would agree(walks to the car) zim:mcom on gir, we have no xhoice(wals to the car) gir:(eyes turned red) yes my master(eyes turned blue and walked to the car) darwin: that should be fun(walks to the car) benson: when will you guys be back nicole: 2 or 3 weeks( car drives away) rigby: anyway *(A unstable gamma energy virus is green to Mordecai and the gang) *'Mordecai': Where this green smoke coming from? at a hotel zim: the hotel at last, hopefully this wouldn't be a worst vacation nicole: it won't be worst zim gir: I would this place back with the others *'Rigby': Hey, Mordecai where this unstable gamma energy virus coming from? *'Mordecai': I don't know. Rigby, Look out! *'Rigby': Huh? *(A piano falls down on Rigby) *'Mordecai': Rigby? *'Rigby Hulked Form': (Roars) *'Red': I follow the gas in space. what was it? Whoa. That's not good. *'Paz': Thanks Red. *'Rigby Hulked Form': Stupid falling pianos. *'Homer': Oh, no. *(Homer transform into The Incredible Homer) *'Homer Hulked Form': RAHHHHHHHHHHH!! while back at the hotel zim: you know guys this vacation isn't so bad after all gir: aww I knew you would like this hotel master *'Zim': Yeah. *(At Stark Tower) *'Hulk': Guys you gonna see this on the computer. nick: hmm it appears that someone created the powers like you did cause the heroes to change into the form thor: another one, don't telll me that the heroes got it while somewhere in the hotel nicole:(injoying some spa) I feel calmed and gentle zim:(eating an irken sandwich and swallows it) this is the best hotel ever gumball: hey they even have a playground outside the hotel *'Darwin': Yes it is. *(At the park) *'Benson': Skips, what's happening to you? *'Skips': I don't know. *(Skips transform into The Incredible Skips) *'Skips Hulked Form': (Roars) *'Richard': Oh, boy. *(Richard transform into The Incredible Richard) *'Richard Hulked Form': (Roars) Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers